


Caffeine

by Leni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more, Mamoru comes to the rescue.</p><p>(Set in 1st season).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: coffee and cream

Usagi twirled the straw around her strawberry milkshake, too tired to do more than stare at the small circles that appeared on the surface and almost immediately smoothed themselves out. It was early in the afternoon, but she'd spent half the night chasing a youma across Tokyo, and if she went home and took the nap she could feel her whole body yearning for, she'd only get her mother to haul her off bed with another lecture.

So here she was, at the arcade again, trying not to fall asleep in her seat.

"Well, Odango, don't you look like you need this," a familiar voice said at the same time a heavy weight landed on the seat next to her. The whiff of strong coffee reached her nose and, almost despite herself, Usagi raised her head to blink in disbelief at the Jerk... er... at Mamoru.

"Why are you being nice?"

"Because Motoki is too busy to drive you home if you fall asleep here, so he will ask _me_ and I'd rather nip the problem in the bud." 

He put the cup in front of her, and when she didn't immediately take it, he sighed and rose to his feet, but returned too quickly for Usagi to decide whether she was glad that he was gone. When she looked again, he had a small pitcher of cream in his hands, and a pained expression on his face as he poured it. "Okay, just this once, and only because you really look more dead than alive, I'll ruin this perfect cup of coffee. There," he said when he was finished, and when Usagi glanced down, it really looked like the beverage she ordered on the rare occasions she didn't feel like having something overly sweet.

"Thank you," she managed, taking a sip.

"You're welcome."

The caffeine helped wonders, and Usagi had almost drained the cup when she turned to Mamoru. "You should be nice more often," she told him seriously.

His eyes danced with amusement. "Perhaps you're right, Odango."

Her good mood dissipated. "Don't call me that!"

Mamoru just grinned unapologetically. "Good. You're awake." He snapped his sunglasses back over his face. "See you around!"

 

The End  
04/07/16


End file.
